Taste of Our Love
by nyan96
Summary: Free! AU . Rin dan Haruka memutuskan menikah, dan sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak mereka resmi menjadi suami istri. Semua tak akan sama, cinta yang dirasakan juga takkan sama. Dahulu terasa manis, apakah saat ini masih berasa manis juga ?


**Taste of Our Love**

**Disclaimer : Free! Bukan punya saya maupun keluarga besar saya.**

**Pairing : RinHaru**

**Rating : T+ **

**Warning :**

**Ini BL atau yaoi atau cowok x cowok, yang gak suka jangan baca, kalau masih nekat baca dan ngeflame, tolong, sudah dibaca warningnya ? Abuse everywhere, intinya KDRT. **

**Klik tombol back nggak dilarang kok, bagi yang tidak nyaman dengan genre ini.**

**Bagi yang mau baca, enjoy :)**

Manis. Terlalu manis.

Itu yang seorang Haruka Nanase rasakan ketika bersama dengan Rin Matsuoka. Haruka yang bagaikan gunung es itu sering dibuat meleleh hanya karena perhatian kecil dari Rin. Seperti sebuah e-mail di pagi hari yang sarat akan gombalan tingkat tinggi. Walaupun Haruka selalu membalas, ' jadi kau ke Australia cuma belajar cara merayu orang ? Dasar gombal ' dengan ketus, sejujurnya, ia sangat senang.

Dari ribuan perhatian kecil itu, Haruka baru menyadari. Betapa berharganya Rin baginya. Ia sangat mencintai pemuda bergigi tidak wajar itu. Cintanya kelewat besar sampai ia tidak masalah akan semua perlakuan Rin, bahkan yang diatas batas norma.

Ia ingat sekali, ketika Rin tiba – tiba ingin menginap di rumahnya. Berawal dari permainan video game penuh gelak tawa, sampai permainan di atas kasur yang penuh desahan. Haruka tidak masalah kepera—ehem, keperjakaannya di rebut oleh Rin, sekali lagi, ia menerima segala perlakuan murid Akademi Samezuka itu.

Pahit.

Sebuah tamparan keras melayang di pipi Haruka. Bola mata merah yang dulu menatapnya dengan cinta kini menatapnya dengan benci. Lollipop rasa strawberry yang dulu selalu menggantung di sudut bibirnya berganti menjadi rokok. Haruka benci rokok.

" Siapa yang mengatakan kau boleh pergi dengan Makoto ? " tanya Rin dingin. " Apa salahnya pergi dengan tema—" sebuah tamparan mendarat lagi di pipi Haruka. " Kau tahu sendiri, urusanmu di rumah masih banyak, dan kau masih menyempatkan diri bersenang – senang " Rin menghembuskan asap beracun itu tepat ke wajah Haruka. " Apa kau sudah membuat makan malam ? " lanjutnya. Haruka menggeleng pelan.

Kini tendangan keras mengenai perut Haruka. Menyusul tendangan lain di dadanya. Rin mencengkeram bagian depan kaus Haruka.

" Bahkan sebagai seorang istri kau tidak berguna " ujar Rin, " seharusnya aku menikah dengan seorang gadis cantik daripada laki - laki merepotkan sepertimu ". " Maafkan aku…" gumam Haruka pelan. Rin tertawa, dan memukul wajah Haruka, " ini sudah minta maaf ke berapa, Haru ? ".

Haruka meringis kesakitan. Ia 100% yakin dipipinya akan muncul bekas kebiruan yang cukup besar. Rin berjalan ke pintu depan dan bersiap memakai sepatu.

" Rin… kau mau kemana ? " tanya Haruka. " Bukan urusanmu, sampah " ujar Rin dingin. Haruka memaksakan sebuah senyuman dan berkata, " hati hati di jalan ya, aku mencintaimu ". Rin hanya meliriknya dan membuka pintu depan. " Jangan pulang malam malam " ujar Haruka masih dengan senyum. " Apa urusanmu ? " kata Rin sebelum keluar dan membanting pintu.

Beku.

Seperti mint. Pedas, dingin namun adiktif. Hubungan yang kini berasa mint itu masih berusaha Haruka taburkan gula agar setidaknya berasa seperti permen, manis. Bila boleh jujur, Haruka lebih suka ia dipukul dan ditendang daripada didiamkan. Setidaknya, ada saat – saat dimana Rin menatap matanya dengan bola mata merah yang sangat ia kagumi itu.

Berkali – kali Makoto berkata, ' larilah, Haruka. Aku akan menolongmu. Aku ada untukmu '. Tetapi Haruka tak ingin meninggalkan rumah yang dulu ia bangun bersama Rin. Rumah berwarna biru pucat yang sudah menemaninya menjalani 2 tahun pernikahannya dengan Rin. Mulai dari saat – saat manis hingga saat – saat pahit.

Di suatu malam yang dingin dan menusuk, Haruka meringkuk di sofa sambil menggonta - ganti channel TV. Menunggu kepulangan Rin dari hanya-Tuhan-yang-tahu-urusannya. Ia melirik jam dinding. Jam 11 malam. Harusnya Rin sudah pulang dari kantor sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Apa terjadi sesuatu di jalan ?

Lamunan Haruka berhenti ketika ia mendengar suara pintu depan dibuka. Ia berdiri dan berlari ke pintu depan untuk menyambut Rin—siapa lagi yang bisa masuk ke rumah dengan leluasa selain ia dan Rin.

" Selamat datang kembali " ujar Haruka sambil tersenyum lembut. Seperti biasa, Rin hanya meliriknya dan melepas sepatunya. " Bagaimana pekerjaan hari ini ? Apa kau lembur ? Tak biasanya pulang selarut ini " kata Haruka sambil membawakan tas Rin. " Berisik, sampah " ujar Rin. Haruka menggigit bibirnya, " apa kau mau mandi dulu ? atau makan dulu ? ". " Sebentar lagi aku mau keluar lagi " kata Rin sambil melepas jasnya dan pergi menuju kamar.

Rin kembali dari kamarnya, memakai kaus hitam pas badan dan celana jeans. Haruka baru saja selesai menggantung jas Rin dan ia cepat cepat menghampiri suaminya.

" Sudah malam, tak bisakah ditunda besok ? " ujar Haruka cemas. " Bisakah kau berhenti mengoceh ? Telingaku sakit " kata Rin kesal. " Aku mengkhawatirkan kesehatanmu, Rin… " kata Haruka, " ditunda saja, ya ? Akhir – akhir ini kau sering pulang malam, pasti kau lelah.. ".

Yang berikutnya Haruka tahu adalah, kepalanya menghantam dinding dengan keras dan kaki Rin melayangkan tendangan kuat di perutnya. Haruka jatuh terduduk dan telinganya berdenging. Pandangannya kabur. Sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi kanannya dan tendangan lain menyerang pinggangnya. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang terluka.

" Memangnya kau siapa ? Berani menyuruhku untuk menunda urusanku " kata Rin sambil menginjak tangan kanan Haruka. Air mata mengalir dari sudut mata biru langit Haruka, " a..aku istrimu… " jawabnya lemah. Rin tertawa sarkas, " istri ? Kau baru saja membuat lelucon baru, Haru " lanjutnya, " aku tidak ingat mempunyai istri seorang laki – laki, bahkan aku tidak ingat kau ada di rumah ini ". Haru memandang cincin di jari manisnya, " aku istrimu… Rin… aku istrimu… aku selalu berada di rumah ini… ". Rin melihat cincin di jari Haruka dan kembali tertawa, " bahkan kau sampai membeli sebuah cincin dan memasangkannya di jari manismu, aku terkesan dengan leluconmu, Haru ".

Tangis Haruka pecah, seharusnya ia lari. Seharusnya ia tidak mencintai Rin terlalu besar. Seharusnya ia tidak menerima lamarannya. Seharusnya ia tidak mengenal Rin.

" Ooh… sekarang kau menangis, menghancurkan leluconmu sendiri, eh ? " kata Rin dengan nada mengejek. Haruka masih menangis sesenggukan, sakit di fisiknya sudah tidak terasa lagi, karena sakit hatinya lebih besar.

" Ups, aku hampir terlambat, aku tak boleh membuat gadis cantik menunggu " kata Rin senang, ia pergi ke pintu depan dengan wajah berseri. " Rin… " ujar Haruka pelan. Rin menoleh dengan wajah kesal, " apa lagi ? ". " Hati – hati di jalan… " Haruka tersenyum pedih, " aku mencintaimu ".

Dan balasan yang Haruka terima masih sama, sebuah bantingan pintu depan.

**.. Owari ..**

**Ya ampun pendek banget ahahahaha. **

**Btw.. apa saya terlalu jahat bikin Rin kayak gitu ya ? ' – ')**

**Yang mikir, ' kenapa Haruka gak lapor ke polisi ? ' saya akui kalian tidak terbawa cerita ._.**

**Eniwei, saya masih baru dan mohon maap bila angst nya tidak sesuai harapan anda semua.**

**RnR ? **


End file.
